witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Witcher Wiki
Is anyone planning work on this wiki now that the game is out? I would gladly help, and am interested in knowing how many people would participate too, but I am wondering about a few things: * Is the focus of this wiki the books or the game? Based on that, should new pages related to the game be in a special namespace / category, or just in the main namespace? * How will spoiler information be hidden? I particularly hated going to the BioShock wikia and seeing that the main story was spelled out on the main page at one point. I think Wikipedia's "spoiler warning: spoilers below" is insufficient, and instead we could possibly make tags like on forums, where in a spoiler the text is the same color as the background and you have to highlight it to see it, or even a collapsable part of the page where you would click on a "+" which would reveal the spoiler. * Will there be any protection for adult subject matter? I think we at least need to check if user is 13 years old, though I'm not an expert in the contexts where this is legally required - Wikipedia for example has sex-related pages publicly available without any age verification... Anyways, if someone can answer these and then we can get the ball rolling... --Jean seb 17:13, 31 October 2007 (UTC) I'm the admin of the wiki, although I'm not very active lately. * The focus of the wiki is both the game and the books. Pages related to the game don't need to be in another namespace, though, although on pages for characters, places etc. information from the books should come first, followed by information from the game under a separate heading (and by information from other adaptations). * Frankly, I don't think the wiki should have any spoiler tags, although general information on each topic should be separated from plot information, which should be under a separate heading. * As for adult subjects, I don't think it's necessary. Ausir 23:47, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, so I'll start adding things and see if others can fill in the blanks. Please feel free to move things around if you see a need. My goal for now will be adding info, so it might not be in the right place at first... --Jean seb 01:10, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Try out the new CreatePage tool! Hullo! I am Kirkburn, a Wikia gaming Helper, and I'm here to tell you about something new we've enabled on your wiki - a new version of the tool! "The latest incarnation of the create page tool introduces a brand new feature – createplates. These are predefined layouts for certain types of pages that will enable users to quickly and painlessly create pages adhering to the wiki's style and formatting guidelines." We've been working on it for a while, and I find it pretty useful and easy to use. Some wikis already use "preloads" and similar techniques to do this - this is essentially an interactive and fully integrated version of that. ;The all-important links * - This is the main page of the interface. You can display this link anywhere you want users to create new pages (on the Main Page, on category pages, or in the Mediawiki:Sidebar). * MediaWiki:Createplate-list - the list of createplates (which you can edit). You can change these to match you existing templates, delete or create new ones. * MediaWiki:Createplate-Character - one of the createplates (such pages are linked by MediaWiki:Createplate-list). ;Help and feedback * A more detailed walkthough of this new product and how to use and customize the createplates can be found on Inside Wikia at w:c:inside:CreatePage. * As this is a new product we are actively seeking your feedback - both bug reports and suggestions for improvements. Please share your thoughts on the Inside Wikia forum thread. Enjoy! If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page and I will get back to you :) Kirkburn (talk) 21:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) As an extended note, if this is overwhelming, don't worry. Start small, try testing it out with some deletable sandboxes so you get a feel for how it works (you could even try recreating already existing articles with it). Next, try editing the createplates to see the effect - e.g. change section names to better fit the wiki. Feel free to remove createplates that your wiki will never use. Createplates do not need to be complex - if certain pages don't need an infobox don't feel you need to keep one on the createplate. Their most important function is to make creating new articles much easier and allows articles to be kept much more standardised, meaning less work for others to clean up. Kirkburn (talk) 22:25, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Createpage in use! Hullo! As an update on this so you can see it in action, I have tried it out on the Metal Gear wiki. I took an article, Mei Ling, and attempted to recreate it with . I did this by editing MediaWiki:Createplate-Character to use an existing character template, and by copying the text into the various boxes on Special:Createpage ... the result was User:Kirkburn/Mei Ling, which required a fair bit less typing and tweaking than normally. However, speed and consistent formatting is not the only benefit! If you look at http://metalgear.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kirkburn/Mei_Ling&action=edit you can see it uses something called "multiedit" which uses some extra info from the page to help present it better. It would be awesome if this could be set up in a way that more people use it - it shouldn't require much work from an admin to get a basic page layout sorted - any help is appreciated! Kirkburn (talk) 00:31, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 22:31, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Manuscript: a new custom look I've taken the liberty to enable a new, customized look on the Witcher wiki. It's my take on Wikia's new Monaco skin, custom tailored for Witcher, with a color set based on CD Projekt's community website. I've dubbed this theme Manuscript, since it's dominant colour is this parchment-like light yellow, with some blueish 'ink' on the headers. Hope you like it. Of course, this being a wiki, there's always room for improvement. Any suggestions & comments are very welcome and should be directed to my talk page. Best regards, TOR 00:49, 28 February 2008 (UTC)